


A Different Song

by I_AmLordSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Complicated Everything, Complicated Relationships, Crack Fic, Destiny, Dragons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Future Jonerys, Gen, Gods, Infidelity, Is that better?, Jon Snow becomes Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jons got some shit to deal with, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, OC characters, Powerful Jon Snow, Roberts dead, Season 8 compliant, Smut, Targaryen fan, Time Travel, Time travelling Jon Snow, alternate timeline/reality, anti stark, book elements but show canon, but not the Starks I like, court life, direwolves, fuck season 8, jonerys will be complicated at the start, past Jonerys, something about a dagger to the heart, tags are a work in progress, trident went differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AmLordSnow/pseuds/I_AmLordSnow
Summary: The gods were not happy. It had not gone as they had hoped, as it was supposed to be. Destiny remained unfulfilled and the wrong people were reaping rewards whilst the true hero’s were killed and exiled. All the while a foe thought vanguished regained his strength in the far north.One god will not stand for it. They will do what they must to ensure the victory of mankind, to ensure destiny is fulfilled. They will reset the board entirely as the Promised Prince gets one last chance at victory.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Willas Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	A Different Song

Prologue

They watched on in despair as there champion unknowingly walked closer and closer to his doom. The living had lost, they just didn’t know it yet. A decade earlier the Night King had been slain by the wrong person and the wrong blade. The gods looked down as the mortals celebrated a false victory. Thinking the real enemy defeated they returned to there old ways, there old sins. It took only a matter of hours for that Stark girl to break her word, a sacred oath sworn before there own trees. Even the Raven lost his way, his training was incomplete, the ambition of men never fully driven from him. Possessed of a great power, he saw his opportunity and took it, the poor Dragon Queen the victim of that sour tale. Thinking of the Starks made the Gods angry. For so long they had been there pride and joy, their champions amongst the mortals. One half of the whole that would save the world from eternal winter. What went wrong with the Starks was a question they had often pondered. Was it the death of Eddard Stark? Or Robb Stark? Or was it the deaths of Rickard and Brandon nearly two decades prior? They had decided it wasn’t a death at all but a marriage. Ned Starks marriage to Catelyn Tully was the turning point. The southern influence was catastrophic, the children’s minds poisoned by the teachings of the false gods in the south. Yes it was the trouts fault. But how and why it happened mattered not now. The child of Ice and Fire was exiled, to live out his days in a frozen wasteland having never realised his full potential, his full power. He was supposed to be mankind’s greatest hero, instead he was a pathetic man wallowing in grief and despair alone beyond the wall as his ignorant cousins reaped the rewards of his hardships. 

They continued to watch as he trudged his way deeper and deeper into the frozen waste. Completely unaware of the danger lurking but a few feet in front of him. He was truly alone now, had been for some time. They noted the look of total surprise on his face when he was faced with the piercing blue eyes of the enemy. He didn’t even draw his sword as the reborn Night King raised his icy blade and brought it down, severing the northern fools head from his shoulders. 

“Well that’s that.” His sister said.

“A shame.” He agreed.

“The world will end swiftly from here.” His sister said. “The raven won’t open his eyes until it’s too late and without the chosen one the enemy cannot be defeated.”

“Yes, it will be a swift end.” He agreed. 

“It needn’t be.” His sister said.

“We cannot interfere.” He said, knowing what she was implying.

“We should of interfered years ago.” She replied. “At the start of all this.”

“Well we didn’t.” He said.

“We still can.” She argued.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” He asked.

“We give humanity another chance.” She said.

“What makes you think it would go any different?” He asked.

“We make a change.” She said. “The wolves failed, we should give dragons a chance.”

“What are you saying?” He asked.

“Our champion needs to be raised a dragon, a prince.” She said. 

“Rhaegar would have to win the rebellion.” He said. “How?”

“The sword keeper.” She said. “If he was at his friends side it all would have been different.”

“That could work.” He agreed. “But would the promised prince fair well in the capital?”

“Perhaps if he had other wolves with him.” She pondered. “His mother perhaps.”

“A mother’s love is a powerful thing to these mortals.” He agreed. “There is one problem though, if he’s in the south he may not discover the threat beyond the wall until it’s too late.”

“Than he needs to already be aware.” She said. “Give him his memories from this life.”

“That is very risky dear sister.” He warned. “Jon Snow was a broken man at the end.”

“He’s still worthy.” She said.

“Agreed.” He said. “But still its dangerous.”

“He needn’t start from the beginning.” She said, talking more to herself than him. “Perhaps a guide would be wise? To ensure he fulfils his destiny in that reality.”

“His predecessor perhaps?” He suggested.

“My thoughts exactly.” She said.

“I will summon him when he’s needed.” He said. “Are you sure about this sister? Changing history and interfering in such a way has a cost. A great cost.”

“A price I’m willing to pay brother.” She said. “As father did before me.”

“Are you certain you wish to sacrifice yourself for the mortals?.” He said. 

“It is our duty to watch over them.” She said. “And to undo our mistakes.”

“That wasn’t us.” He said defiantly.

“Wasn’t it?” She said sadly. “He was our uncle?”

“Who made his own choices.” He said.

“Goodbye brother.” She said.

“Goodbye sister.” He said. “I hope this works as you intend.”

“So do I.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends.
> 
> This is my first major fic so I am anxious to see what you guys think. The first real chapter will be released this week and hopefully than it will begin to make some sense. Thanks for reading and feedback always welcome.


End file.
